A Midnight Swim
by Logan GC
Summary: After saving Skyrim from three separate threats, Alexandra the Dragonborn feels she deserves a temporary escape from it all. On one night, she journeys to a solitary lake for her to enjoy in peace. After all, what harm can one midnight swim do? Mature themes included.


**Author's Notes** : I do not own _The Elder Scrolls_. All characters and respective media belong to **Bethesda**. I only own the story. Rated for mature readers due to some strong language, strong depictions of violence, and detailed descriptions of non-sexual albeit sensual nudity. Please be advised. Enjoy.

It was a cold, breezy night in Skyrim, the moon shining brightly as it's luminous glow casted down on a deserted road, the route surrounded by forest. The moonlight also showed a figure wrapped in a brown cloak riding on horseback, the animal walking in a slow pace. The rider wore a hood, concealing what kind of gender the individual was. The rider gripped on the reins, gesturing for the horse to continue its steady pace.

The rider continued until a crossroad appeared at the end of the road, each route separating into each of the capital cities in Skyrim. Instead of continuing down the brick lawyered road, the rider pulled on the reins sharp, signaling the horse to stop. The animal neighed as a hand reached out from the cloak to calm it down, petting it's mare softly. As the horse began to quiet down, the rider's hidden head turned to the forest on the side of the road.

The figure gestured the horse to move in that direction, the animal clopping from the cobblestone to the soft grass, and into the forest. The green canopy of the leaves block out whatever moonlight that shone through, the mysterious figure continuing to enter the forest in complete darkness. Raising a gloved hand, a ball of light shined out, creating a circle of visibility for the two to continue.

This continued until the rider stopped the horse in front of a clearing, an area that was widely-opened and the moonlight shined on a massive lake. The figure then grabbed a rope from one of the sacks on the horse and dismounted, tying the animal to a trunk on one of the trees. Petting the horse gently, the hooded figure walked toward the clearing, moonlight shined as it glanced off armor that wasn't hidden from the cloak. The stranger stopped feet from the river, looking at the clear water before removing one of the gloves. The hand was delicate though firm as the figure felt the cool water between the fingers. Looking back one last time to see if there are watchers, the stranger stood up and removed the hood.

As soon as the cloth fell backwards, golden blonde hair shined from the moonlight as the hairstyle was wrapped in a ponytail. Bright, blue eyes and full, red lips matched a face of lightly, tanned skin that would make any red-blooded Nord male look directly at her. She was known by many names, from hero to savior to warrior, but most know her as Alexandra, the Dragonborn.

The heroine sighed quietly in relaxation, happy she was alone. The past couple of months changed Alexandra's life, from a prisoner about to be executed to be the legendary Dovakhiin, slaying Alduin, the World-Eater. After killing the dragon in Sovengarde, Alexandra would once again save Skyrim from vampires and prevent the rise of Mirraak, the first Dragonborn in Solsteim. Though Alexandra saved the world and became a hero who many will sing throughout the ages, sometimes she missed the quiet life. She missed how she lived as a simple farmer before being swept up into her destiny. It is rare to go a town and the people not hearing the heroic tales of the legendary Dragonborn.

One day as Alexandra would wonder across Skyrim with her trusty stead, she came across this secluded, clearing and was mesmorized by its beauty. The lake was clear and blue that day, with no signs of slaughterfish anywhere. It was hidden in a forest, looking as though no man touched it for centuries. At night, the lake looked just as beautiful, the moonlight shining on the peaceful water in front of her.

Ever since she saw this lake, Alexandra wanted to have a swim. But with trouble constantly popping up, it was impossible for the young woman to have a peaceful time of relaxation. At least, until now. The blonde placed her broadsword down first on the ground, then removed her cloak, revealing her heavy, armored plating. Taking off the other glove, Alexandra removed her boots and placed them next to her sword, her barefeet touching the soil. She then removed her armor, taking off the outer plating first before removing any other secondary armor and leggings. She was now dressed in a long, white shirt with her undergarments under it. Alexandra removed the shirt, pulling out strings until the cloth gently fell to the ground. She then removed her top, exposing her ample-sized breasts before gently lowering her loincloth to her feet. To finish it off, Alexandra pulled out the band that fashioned her hair into a ponytail as her long, golden hair cascaded down to her back.

Alexandra stood completely naked, her amazing body given light from the moon, revealing every curve that was hidden under all that armor. Alexandra truly was a sight to behold, her body looking as though the gods molded her themselves and her skin flawless despite her many battles. For the first time in a long while, Alexandra felt the weight on her shoulders were finally lifted, having that feeling of freedom from the world she hasn't felt since she was a child. It felt liberating. It felt incredible. The blonde closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her exposed skin as she felt this sense of liberation.

"Ahhh…" Alexandra exhaled, the air sending goosebumps throughout her entire body. The cool breeze also gave a sting at her derriere, allowing her cheeks to slightly clench at the cold breeze. Not wasting any time, the blonde pulled a strand of her golden hair behind her ear as she stepped into the water. Feeling the water around her ankles, the young woman smiled. "You deserve a swim, Alexandra. After all the Nine put you through, one swim under the moon is a reward earned." The heroine told her reflection before walking deeper, up till her chest. The blonde then took a deep breath before diving into the water, and began her midnight swim.

Alexandra didn't immediately surface, just swimming gently below the surface as the moonlight shined above her, giving the hero of legend all the light she needs. It truly was an incredible sight, the beautiful woman continuing her midnight swim, the only one causing any commotion on the quiet lake. Alexandra would continue to swim under the surface before gently resurfacing, stopping in the middle of the lake.

The young woman gasped quietly as she breathed in air, staying up float with her legs as she wiped any water that almost got in her eyes with her hands. Opening her eyes, Alexandra looked up to the sky and knew she was in the middle of the lake because the moonlight shined the brightest. Her wet, blonde hair looked like liquid gold as the water around her was as clear as glass from the moon's beams, not bothering to hide her flawless body in the water below.

Alexandra laughed quietly, enjoying this peaceful evening as one of the best moments she had in a long time. A part of her mused about staying in this lake forever, forgetting about the drama of the world around her. But, she knew all dreams had to end eventually. Wanting this moment to last, the young woman balanced her body to float on the water, one of her legs crossing over the other and her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes, Alexandra rested in the middle of the lake, not giving a care in the world to cover anything as the moonlight shined on her. The heroine hummed quietly to herself, her half-submerged ears hearing the quiet chirping of nature, making a soothing lullaby for the warrior.

Alexandra didn't know how long she stayed the water, and was beginning to not care. Though, as much as she would want to be in the lake for a long time, it became clear that her horse doesn't share the same sentiment. Not wanting her stead to tire out, Alexandra reluctantly began swimming back to the shore. Reaching shallow water, the warrior stood on her feet, and exited from the lake, walking to shore. Water dripped from her body as Alexandra walked towards her belongings, the cool air not bothering the Nord woman.

However, something is wrong.

Her sword, clothes, armor—were gone, and Alexandra could hear her stead neighing in distress. Exhaling, the hero knows what will happen next.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A cruel tone spoke out as four bandits appeared in front of her. The sarcastic question belonged to the one in the middle, who Alexandra predicted as the leader. He was an Imperial male who wields a steel sword in one hand and wears stolen armor from an Imperial soldier. The one on his right is a Breton male, smiling dark as he wields her broadsword in his hands with her clothes and armor near his feet. The furthest one is a Nord woman, wielding a bow as she has an arrow aimed at Alexandra's chest. And finally, the one on the Imperial's left is a Redguard male, wielding a battleaxe in his arms.

As Alexandra prepared her strategy of attack, the Breton spoke. "Having a fun night swimming?" He asked cruely, gesturing to her belongings near him before he and the other three bandits laugh in mockery.

Not ashamed nor intimidated, Alexandra didn't bother to cover herself and glared at the bandits. "You will drop my belongings and leave… _now_." The Dragonborn demanded in a deathly, serious voice, her tone dangerous.

The bandits, predictably, only laughed in response. "You want your belongings back?" The Imperial mused, before darkly chuckling. "Well… I'm afraid you'll have to do something for us first." The leader stated as he and the other two male bandits eyed her nude body like a sabrecat on a defenseless traveler.

Once more, Alexandra ignored their hungered looks as she resumed glaring at them with her deep, blue eyes. "Because I had such a good night before you four showed up, I'll say this one, more time. Drop my belongings and leave before you all get hurt." The heroine warned, which only resulted in more laughter from the bandits.

"You will harm us? Doubt it." The Nord woman retorted, her smirk still evident.

The Redguard chuckled. "Indeed. What will a naked, defenseless wench do against us?" He spat before his three allies raise their weapons, in an attempt to intimidate her.

Alexandra only gave a dangerous, smirk in return. "I'm not just any naked, defenseless wench. I'm the Dragonborn." The heroine replied as the bandits' smirks began to slowly disappear when they see the dangerous, look at Alexandra's blue eyes, daring them to try to test her power. The Nord woman raised her bow, ready to release the arrow but was too slow to attack first.

"FUS RO DAH!" Alexandra unleashed her Thu'um, resulting both the Imperial and the Nord woman to fly backwards. The Imperial send roughly to the ground, dazed, as the Nord was sent knocking back to a tree, hitting her head and knocked unconscious. With two down, the Redguard roared as he swung his axe, attempting to cleave Alexandra in two. The heroine rolled out of the way, raising her hand and shot out burning flames from her palm. The Redguard yelped in pain, his flesh began to burn at the magical fire, stumbling back. The heroine turned to see the Breton use her broadsword and attempt to swing it at her. However, it appears the bandit has difficulty swinging it fast as Alexandra avoided his slow and predictable swing. The Breton then raised the sword and attempted to swing below, only for Alexandra to catch his arm and twist the weapon out of his wrist. The Breton could only groan in pain as his last words as Alexandra with her sword back in her hands, swung hard and sliced through his neck, decapitating him.

The Imperial gets up and sees his comrade's head lop from his shoulders before being red with rage. "Kill her!" The leader demanded, as the Redguard once again swung his axe, he too angered over the burns her suffered. Alexandra blocked the attack with her blade before avoiding the Imperial's wild slash from his sword.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alexandra unleashed, dragonfire hitting both bandits. Though the Imperial was burned, his armor took most of the beating and received slight singe marks. His companion though, was not as fortunate, the Redguard's face engulfed in flames. The bandit dropped his axe and screamed in agony, rolling on the ground with his hands to cover his burned face. His screams died down to moans before ultimately dying from the burns. The Nord woman awoke, and before the leader would call a retreat, Alexandra moved faster before she could react and sliced her throat, leaving only the Imperial.

The Imperial would growl as Alexandra awaits, ready for the bandit to attack. Sure enough, the bandit had enough and charged, sword raised. "I will not die to some naked whore!" The Imperial roared as he swung down with amount force as he could muster. Unfortunately for him, Alexandra easily expected the blow and gave a step back, avoiding his attack. Before the bandit could recover, Alexandra impaled the Imperial with her broadsword, stabbing him in his lower abdomen.

The Imperial felt blood leave his mouth as he fell to his knees, and screamed in pain as Alexandra pulled her sword from his stomach, watching him as he bleeds to death. As the bandit heaves blood, the Dragonborn sighed. "I told you. You should have left." She reminded as the bandit continues to cough out liquid crimson. Wanting to end this once and for all, she finishes the lowlife with a downward strike, his head lopped from his shoulders as the body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Alexandra looked at the carnage around her and sighed. "All I wanted was one, quiet swim. And I can't even get that." The heroine muttered, knowing very well her dream ended. Even in a beautiful, secluded place like this, it appears reality couldn't leave her alone for one night. _I warned them_ She reminded herself before checking her body for any damages. Remarkably, she didn't get a scratch on her, not even blood. _Now to check the horse._ Alexandra added, placing her sword down as she walked to her stead, who was neighing constantly in the battle.

"Easy boy, I'm here." Alexandra whispered, calming the horse down as she petted his mane. It seemed to work, the animal becoming less hysterical at her reassuring petting. "It's okay, the bad people are gone. And soon, we'll be too." She added, glancing at the lake. With her body dried off, Alexandra wore her armor on once again, and sheathed her greatsword on her back.

Untying the rope from the tree, Alexandra was ready to return back to her house in Whiterun. But before leaving, she would look back at the lake, then at the corpses of the bandits who she was forced to kill. These bandits did ruin what was otherwise a perfect night, but Alexandra loved the swim before it. She enjoyed the quiet serenity of this opening and her swimming in such a beauty of a lake helped her be at peace for once in her life. But, even a dream can end just as abruptly, the bandits being a cold reminder that even in such a beautiful land like Skyrim there are dangers lurking in the dark.

Without another word, Alexandra rode out of the forest to find the main road back to Whiterun. It really was a shame that her night ended so soon. Being the hero of legend does have its perks, however, there really is no rest for the wicked it seems...

 **Other Notes** **:** So... this is the first time I ever wrote a one-shot this... detailed. According to the rules as presented by this website, technically the website prohibits "physical interaction of sexual nature" because it is considered Fiction MA, a rating that this website does not allow. However, the guidelines state that rated M can have adult themes to them. In my interpretation of the rules because of the vagueness, nudity cannot always be tied personal physical interactions such as sex and can be portrayed as an adult theme, as seen in this story. As such, the nudity as presented in this one-shot, while descriptive, still abides by the guidelines from my perspective. However, if official runners who head this website wishes for this to be removed, please message me so that we can discuss if this story breaks guidelines due to how vague the rules are.

In addition, the nudity itself while sensual in nature is also symbolic of escapism. The main character skinny dipping is a metaphor for escaping the harsh reality of the world she lived in to be in her own personal world, free of responsibility and destiny, even if it is for a brief moment. To me, if I am to write a story involving mature themes such as nudity without resorting to sexual interactions, there has to be symbolism such as how I mentioned in the previous sentence above. Without it, I could have just written smut instead.

Regardless, if you enjoyed this one-shot, please leave a review below and I will maybe consider writing more stories in this nature if I don't get in trouble. This is **Logan GC** signing off, and have a nice day.


End file.
